


The Derse Dancers

by Spacebar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dancing, Derse, Derse Dreamers, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebar/pseuds/Spacebar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dancing to our own music, full of ourselves now aren't we?" Rose teased, and Dave responded with a snicker.</p><p>"Well it got you to start dancing, and that's all I needed. Even if I blasted some Kidz Bop right now I bet I could still get you into it. Would you like to try?"</p><p>"I'm good."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Derse Dancers

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, with an idea that randomly came to me and I wrote at 1:30 in the morning, with lots of fluff and cuteness.

Rose stood by the floor to ceiling window, overlooking the view of Derse. Dave noted how beautiful the soft light looked falling upon her purple PJ getup, a thought even he never expected through any ironic means necessary. He sneaked up behind her with feet as quiet as can be with years of practice with his bro, and grabbed Rose by her waist. She squeaked and laughed, the beautiful, pure laugh that was so hard to coax out of her but worth it every time. Sure, her ironic snorts were cute too, but nothing compared to this. 

Dave bent to to grab her legs with one arm, the other still wrapped firmly around her waist. With a slight grunt, he picked her up and held her in his arms, wedding day style. Her violet eyes burned into his shades, her smile flashing as she continued to laugh.

"Put me down, Dave!" She squeaks, and he gave her a quick tickle in response, quickly shaking his head no. She sighed, putting up her hands in mock defeat, before snatching the glasses off his face. Dave was startled for a second, and Rose took the opportunity to pull herself up into a kiss before he could get too mad, and their lips melted together perfectly.

Rose pulled away after a bit, despite Dave's protest and little pout he put on just for extra emphasis at just how annoyed and disappointed he was. Rose could only chuckle, and as she stared into those incredible red eyes, she could almost feel them burning into her, discovering every detail just like she was an open book. Which, with Dave, she was, the only person she was ever willing to open up with.

"So, since you have held me in your arms for the past three minutes and I am assuming you are getting tired from the absolute burden of maintaining my 110 pounds, what is the point of this?" Rose mused.

"I've got a little surprise for you, and I think I am able to maintain your burden for another few minutes as we head off to his before I fall down dead and you have to pull my dead hands off you and drag me down to whatever moon graves we have prepared for us." Dave snickers, and heads out of the room they were in, descending down the stairs in one of the castle pillars.

In a few minutes they had reached a large set of wooden double doors Rose had not seen before, and she looked up at Dave, surprised. Her expression portrayed the question, 'Why have I never found this before?' Dave just leaned into her lips for a quick smooch and kicked open the doors without putting her down. 'Smooth, Strider.' Rose thought, holding in a chuckle.

Dave waltzed into the room like he owned the place, spinning himself and Rose around before setting her down in the middle of the room, their hands naturally finding their way to each other. He turned to face her, getting in real close so that his lips brushed against the tip of her nose, and he planted a quick kiss there before he spoke.

"Madame Rose Lalonde, may I have this dance?" Dave questioned in his snootiest voice possible.

Rose then broke his stare for a few seconds to look around the room, and her breath hitched when she did. Unlike the purples that varnished every other room, this room was blue. Many shades of blue, beautiful lights and darks blended together in swirls of beauty. It was absolutely incredible.

"Did... did you do this yourself?" Rose asked, still in shock.

"Of course Madame, can't trust the citizens of Derse here with anything as important as painting a room a different color. However you have avoided the prominent question, m'lady. May I have this dance?"

"Cut the voice and you got a deal."

"Deal." Dave leaned in for another kiss, and brushed his thumb across Roses cheek.

"I hope you realize how unskilled both of us happen to be in this particular activity, as well as the fact we have no music which to accompany our evening." Rose pointed out.

"I can't fix skill, but I can fix the music." Dave assured her as he went over to a small MP3 player plugged into a speaker in the corner of the room that she did not notice before. As soon as the song started she smiled, recognizing the tune exactly. Her very own violin opening the song with a few notes, and various instruments from Dave's turntables soon accompanied the lone violin. When they jammed together, they went all out, and Rose definitely felt the effort they put into this song as she unconsciously started swaying to the tune. 

"Dancing to our own music, full of ourselves now aren't we?" Rose teased, and Dave responded with a snicker.

"Well it got you to start dancing, and that's all I needed. Even if I blasted some Kidz Bop right now I bet I could still get you into it. Would you like to try?"

"I'm good."

Dave slowly put his arms around her waist as she lifted her arms to wrap around his neck. They shuffled a bit awkwardly to the drum beat in the song, but their movements became natural and flowed together perfectly as they seemed to melt into Roses perfect violin solo. Dave started shuffling faster around the room, and Rose stumbled a bit trying to keep up. Dave just chuckled and rubbed his hand against the curve of the hip, grabbing her and pulling her closer.

And suddenly he pushed her away. And spun her around. And pulled her back in again as fluidly as a professional on a dance show. Rose blinked in surprise as Dave just shrugged.

"Been practicing for this day for a while." He mumbled nonchalantly.

"Well, guess whose mom has made her dance since the age of four?" Rose said smugly.

"What happened to both of our supreme lack of skill?" Dave whined, and Rose just laughed and mimicked the twirling move he used on her to him.

"Not bad Lalonde, but it will take a lot more then an amateur spin to sufficiently woo me in the way of dance." Dave taunted.

"Oh, you are SO on, Strider."

And so they danced to the ever changing mix of instruments playing from the speaker, the blues around the room seeming to brighten and swirl with their every movement, mimicking the flow and energy throughout the room. Dave and Rise moved around like they had been partners for life, spinning and twirling and lifting each other up and laughing, and having an amazing time. Dave realized he had never been so happy in his entire life, and he quickly swept Roses legs out from underneath her and caught her in a dipped position, despite her initial squeal of surprise.

"Rose Lalonde, I think I love you." Dave proclaimed in a slight whisper, staring right into her purple eyes. They then proceeded to melt into each other's lips just as the last violin note sounded from the speaker, eyes closed, as the blue room enveloped them in the moment.


End file.
